Enchanted
by Infinities Lover
Summary: "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles" Lucy snorted in her mind.  'It's what  I do everytime my father has one of these parties.' she thought.  "Same old tired, lonely place"  'Oh the similarities.' she thought.


Akarui: Heyo! Not sure how well this turned out...x3 I admit it's better than the first copy. I did some major editing last night when I couldn't fall asleep. Lol

Luke: You don't own this stuff so why do you care if it's good or not?

Akarui: T.T You are _never_ nice to me are you? I care, because I want to get _better_ genious.

Luke: *shrugs* Whatever. Your waste of time.

Akarui: I hate you...T.T Review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Enchanted<strong>

_Lucy Heartphillia blinked tiredly, a fake grin plastered on her face._

_"Don't you think so, Miss. Heartphillia?" said one of the many rich female guests at her fathers party._

_Lucy nodded in agreement, and lifted her glass of wine and took a sip, not wanting to speak. Then the music started. Always interested in hearing it but never dancing to it, Lucy sighed._

_Taking a quick look around the room she watched as many sons of the richest men in Fiore started to flock towards her hoping to dance. She sighed again, taking a longer sip of her wine._

"There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles"

_Lucy snorted in her mind. _'It's what I do everytime my father has one of these parties.'_ she thought._

"Same old tired, lonely place"

'Oh the similarities.'_ she thought._

"Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you"

_Lucy looked around again once more and froze, her eyes growing slightly bigger. Slowly he made his way to her._

"Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me"

_"Miss. Heartphillia." the man with raven black hair said, bowing in front of her._

_Lucy curtsied in response. "Mr.?" she ended, not knowing his name._

_"Ah, excuse me. My name is Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster." he said._

_"Mr. Fullbuster. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked._

_"Would you like to dance Miss. Heartphillia?" he asked, offering his hand. "It would be a great honor."_

_Lucy smirked lightly, and took his hand. "I bet it would." she replied, following Gray's lead to the dancefloor, the skirts of her cream colored ballgown lifted slightly as she picked them up to walk._

"The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you"

_"But of course Miss. Heartphillia." Gray stated as they glided across the floor gracefully. "For almost every man in the room has wanted to ask you to dance, yet I am the one you grace your presence with. For that I am greatful." he said, a small smirk on his face._

_Lucy smirked back. "First, if this is how we're going to talk while dancing, Mr. Fullbuster, then by all means call me Lucy whenever you want. And well, I guess I just found you interesting." she informed him._

"This night is sparkling , don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

_Gray smirked. "I'll bet you did, _Lucy_." he said making sure to emphasize how he said her name, winking at her as he spun her._

_Lucy blushed trying to cool her face down. They two had been dancing for a while now, not noticing the stares they were recieving, or that people could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, wondering; _'What the hell are they talking about?'.

_As the dance ended, Gray bowed to her, and she curtsied back. When they both stood up straight he took her hand and kissed it, winking at her in the process._

_She blushed again._

_Gray turned around and dispersed into the crowd that had gathered while watching her and Gray, and other couples dancing._

_Abruptly Lucy spun on her heel and, picking up her skirts in both hands, hurried up to her room._

"The lingering question kept me up

2 am who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake"

'Why do I feel this way?'_ Lucy thought frantically. _'There's no way I could possibly love him...I just met him for Christ's sake!'_ she thought, pacing back and forth in her room._

"Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, hey

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you"

_Lucy sighed in exasperation, sitting herself on the endge of her bed, her hands playing with some of the blonde curls that had escaped the bun on top of her head._

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way"

_Lucy blushed suddenly thinking of the way he'd said her name. _'What is wrong with me...?'_ she thought._

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone"

_Lucy groaned in frustration and got up from her bed before gracefully spinning around her room, her nightwear flowing in circles around her._

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

'Oh boy...How did this even happen in the first place?'_ Lucy asked herself. _'I can't believe that I might've fallen in love with him. I only just met him!'_ she cried in her mind._

"This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name, untill I see you again"

_"I can't believe...I actually can't wait for one of father's party's..." she muttered to herself._

"These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you"

_Lucy stopped moving in front of her window, staring out into the night, with only the stars illuminating the way. She closed her eyes and started to sing softly._

_"Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_

_Lucy opened her eyes again to stare outside at the night when she saw something down below. Her eyes squinted as she tried to see what it was that was moving with a seeming purpose to her home. Be this the Heartphillia mansion, but not many dared come this late even if a party was being held._

_Her eyes widened when she realized it was _him._ Gray Fullbuster. _'What's he doing here?'_ she thought wildly, as she hurriedly ran out of her room and down the stairs trying to get to the door._

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spendforever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone"

_Lucy paused at the bottom of the stairwell panting for breath as she heard her Father aproach the door, a maid leading the way. Quietly Lucy followed them._

"I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you"

_Lucy missed some of the conversation, being as she was working hard to remain unknown by the two men in the house, but she caught something that shocked her._

_"You _what_ Mr. Fullbuster?" Lucy's Father demanded._

_"I was the one and only one she danced with tonight." Gray said, his voice seeming like he was starting to repeat himself._

_"And you expect me to let you marry my daughter?" Father demanded._

_Lucy's eyes widened, and a blush colored her cheeks. _'M-marry...?'_ her mind squeaked._

_"I've told you many a time before, Mr. Heartphillia I am in love with your daughter. You promised me something, in return for the favor that my family and I did for you. This is what I want, if Lucy herself will have it." Gray finished, looking at her Father._

_No...Looking past her Father. Lucy hit a realization. Hesitantly she stepped forward. Gray had known she was there the whole time._

_Her Father spun around, and stared at his daughter in shock. Quietly and slowly, Lucy made her way to Gray. She started to hesitate, but slamming her courage into a wall, she stod on her tiptoes, and kissed him, her mind whispering over and over in her head._

_"Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you..."_

**xXx**

Lucy Fullbuster smiled softly at that memory of so many, many years ago. Slowly she looked around for her husband. She spotted him at a desk nearby. Quietly, she stood up and made her way up to him, and stood behind him.

"Do you remember the night I met you?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gray looked up startled. "Of course I do, Luce." he said using the nickname his 'best friend', Natsu Dragneel, had given her, while covering her small hand with his bigger one.

"Do you remember promising me that you would tell me what favor your family did for my Father?" she asked, hopefully, trying to get this answer from her husband yet again.

"I said no such thing." Gray stated calmly, but there was a soft fire in his eyes, telling Lucy he was amused. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"What was the best night of your life?" she asked him.

"The night you danced with no man but me." he paused searching for the right word.

"What's the best way you could describe that night?" she asked.

"_Enchanting_, Luce. Enchanting." he said.

Lucy smiled, and bent down and kissed her husband.

_'Yes that night was Enchanting wasn't it?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Akarui: Hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucked! XP Anyway, PLEASE review and let me know!<p>

**(This story was 1,560 words long without the AN's)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
